


Make It Up

by red_crate



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Emmys night, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate
Summary: “I can’t believe you got lost on the way to the Emmys.”A little ficlet about Dan fussing over Noah being late to the red carpet.





	Make It Up

When they got more than five minutes alone, Dan took Noah by the wrist and searched for somewhere secluded and quiet, but not too far from the hubbub. He found the perfect little alcove to push Noah against a wall and kiss him. The first kiss was because he still couldn’t believe they were nominated. That kiss bled into a softer one because they hadn’t gotten to kiss in hours. When Noah’s hands came up to frame Dan’s face, the kiss turned more heated, a tease and a promise that no matter what—they were in it together. 

Dan took a half step back, feeling hot and flushed in his suit. He was sweating, again. Noah barely looked ruffled but for the deep black of his pupils. Dan groaned. 

“I can’t believe you got  _ lost _ on the way to the Emmys.” he said, still mildly annoyed about it. 

Sure, they were able to meet up soon after, but a part of Dan had wanted the opportunity to flaunt and preen under all the attention with his steady, calming Noah next to him. Dan was a big boy though. He’d done pretty well, especially with his dad, sister, and other well loved friends around him. Besides, the complaint was mostly just an excuse to get his hands on Noah now, chide him teasingly. 

Dan deftly undid Noah’s bow tie with a little less care than he normally would. The slick fabric hissed quietly against the shirt collar when he quickly tugged it free. A thrill shot through Dan when Noah let out a half sound, their eyes still locked. 

Noah just relented to it all, and muttered “I know. I know. ‘M sorry.” His fingers smoothed carefully against Dan’s sideburns, very careful not to muss his hair. 

Cutting his words off, Dan kissed him again, and thumbed the top buttons of Noah’s shirt undone so he could press his hand against the warm skin of Noah’s chest and neck. He sucked on Noah’s bottom lip before scraping his teeth over the flesh. When he pulled back he said, “It’s going to take more than an apology to fix it.” Then he curved his hand up Noah’s neck and brushed his thumb over Noah’s kissed-red lips. 

“Got any requests?” Noah asked, head tipping back when Dan carded his fingers up the back of his hair. He licked his lips suggestively, and Dan  _ wanted _ . 

He tugged lightly on the handful of hair, saying, “You’re going to have to figure that out on your own.” 

Noah’s hands slid down Dan’s face and neck to clutch at the suit jacket. Their lips met in another slick kiss, too much tongue to be excusable in decent company. But that’s why Dan made sure to find a slice of privacy, even if it’s flimsy privacy. Noah pushed his tongue against Dan’s in an obvious suggestion. 

Dan broke away, tugging at Noah’s hair again, this time in warning. Gulping down some air, he found his voice to say, “Time’s up.” 

“Fuck,” Noah grunted. His eyelids dropped as he clearly attempted to get himself under control. With his undone collar and missing tie, Noah looked utterly delectable and so totally  _ Noah _ . 

Dan was proud. 

He ducked in to press a chaste kiss against Noah’s cheek before giving him a long look and walking away. He tucked the stolen tie into his pocket for safekeeping. 

**Author's Note:**

> No promises I will write Noah making it up to Dan, but there’s a good chance I will. Just depends on my muse lol


End file.
